


The Ghosts of the Queen Mary

by bridgetlikesto_write



Category: Boats - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), queen mary - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Historical lesbians, I Wrote This Two Years Ago, Lesbian Romance, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Period Piece, Queen Mary, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, im not in many fandoms anymore, im still new to this site, mystry, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridgetlikesto_write/pseuds/bridgetlikesto_write
Summary: The ghosts stuck on the queen mary (seen in buzzfeed unsolved) can roam freely. I’m pretty sure this is a mystery, tbh I write this two years ago, it’s unfinished, but I haven’t written in forever. I haven’t had any good ideas, but I kinda remember the direction I wanted this to go in, it’s cool, trust me. Let’s see idfk
Kudos: 2





	The Ghosts of the Queen Mary

When Ruby’s eyes drifted towards the paper, she nearly screamed at sight of the date. It wouldn’t have mattered if she had screamed or even screeched until her throat bled, no one would hear her. Only a few times did passengers on The Queen Mary possess the ability to see or hear spirits. She still stifled her shock for the sake of the other ghost stuck on the pool deck for eternity, a young boy named Jack. The shock passed quickly as she realized that it didn’t matter that it was the thirtieth anniversary of her death, it could change nothing. 

It really did not matter in the slightest since the afterlife has no timeline. The only occasion you might actually need to know the date was if it was Halloween, when human energy fades and spiritual energy rises. That had nothing to do with time, of course, but instead with spirits’ reaction to enhanced fear. It’s only nature that humans should give in to the holiday’s temptation of gluttony and alcoholism. 

Of course, thirty years was still shocking. Thirty years lost. All friends she used to have had long moved on, many might have also passed on. She still remembered them as if it were yesterday she was with them, boarding the Queen Mary. She couldn't remember their faces. Her memory played out with their faces distorted. 

Maybe, thirty years was not shocking at all. Maybe, she had felt like thirty years was only shocking because it was so short. She had felt like she was stuck in a reality where she witnessed life go on while she was dead for centuries only to realize it had been a short thirty years. 

It didn't matter, anyhow. Emotion, logic, reality, time, life, death. None of these things mattered here. Unable to reach out to anyone but Jack. Unable to leave the horrid place of her own death. It might be better to just assume her role as a ghost. Eternally forgetting these things that were only true to humans. Perhaps it was time to create new standards for ghosts, Ruby knew she could exceed. She could not help, though, that it all still felt human. 

Ruby decided to stop thinking and instead quietly observe the older man who was reading a newspaper. She did not have to do this quietly, if she did not want to. Of course, she liked feeling human. She saw his red apple on the small table beside him. She wished to eat it. It might alleviate her forty year stomach ache that she had died with. She reached for the apple, unable to grasp it, hoping to feel something as she watched her hand disappear into the crisp red matter. She concentrated. She imagined what the apple would look like in her hand. She grabbed it again only to unnoticeably flick the stem. 

The man with the news paper especially didn't notice. His attention was drawn towards the loud group of people who had wandered onto the pool deck. An even mix between men and women, slightly more women, though. By their movements and slurring, Ruby knew they were drunk, and she found herself jealous of the living once again. She wished she could smell the liquor on their collective breath as they walked by her.

“I was wondering when you all would show,” the man said. 

They all sat down in a party together, unaware a ghost was sitting in with them. Ruby knew this was suspicious. It was well past midnight. The pool deck was closed. Yet, a group of young adults, not far from her earthly age, were drunkenly sitting in the pool deck and suddenly very quiet. 

The man with the news paper took his pen and stabbed the core of the apple. First from the top, and then the side. In the top, he sprinkled leaves and crushed herbs. Ruby remembered hearing of this new drug “marijuana” when she was alive. This, however, was the first time she had seen it. 

After the man with the newspaper sucked the smoke from the apple, he handed it to the girl that Ruby sat across from. Ruby felt thankful that the girl could not see her as she was aghast. She had never seen a woman who was so effortlessly beautiful. She didn’t realize that her hair had gotten messy from a night of fun, but messy in a way that still framed her face. Small strands brushed her soft skin and eyelashes, Ruby tried to push them away. Obviously, she could not.

“Why are you staring at her?” an adolescent voice spoke.

Ruby had forgotten Jack was there. “Oh, sweetheart, go back to playing on the deck. This isn’t meant for your eyes.”

“Ok,” Jack said as he turned and ran of to the edge of how far they can go. 

Jack had been onboard since before Ruby herself. He seemed to be a cheerful child who wanted to do whatever you told him to. He spent his days in the afterlife watching boats pass by and playing with the living children. They didn’t know, but he did. 

The man with the newspaper, although the newspaper had been tossed aside, pulled a small vile from his pants’ pocket. He pulled glasses with liquid in them from under his seat that had been there the whole time without anyone knowing. He dropped the clear liquid in each of the glasses from the vile and made the substance look sort of milky. 

“Here it is, what you’ve been hearing in all those Beatle songs. LSD,” he said. He passed the glass to the young man closest to him, who took a sip, and passed it on. By the time it got to the girl across Ruby, it was nearly empty, but the girl let every last drip fall out.

The older man looked pensively and stood up for the first time. “Open up, sweetheart,” he said. She looked hesitant, but acted quickly. She obediently unhinged her jaw and accepted the unflavored drops.

There seemed to be no transition from calmly sitting to people playing and shoving each other in the pool. The girl that Ruby thought was beautiful was the only one to remain sitting, steadily rocking. Ruby sat with her to keep her company, thinking it made a difference. A rowdy brunette man came back to the girl and began tugging her arm.

“Come on! Loosen up!” he laughed.

“If I was any looser, I’d fall apart. I’ll just wait here for it to kick in,” she said. Her voice sounded dreamy and deep. She talked like her words were heavy and hurt to keep them in her mouth.

The man tugged her arm and threw the girl over his shoulder, even as she protested. Her dreamy atmosphere dissolved as she kicked and hit trying to wriggle out of his grip. The man did not seem to care, pretending it was some cute act she thought out. 

“Come on, try something new!” he giggled, and swayed towards the pool. 

“I did! Drugs! Boats! Come on, honestly, I’ve had enough for tonight!” She sounded as if she was about to cry. 

Ruby jumped up and tried to help, even if it did not make a difference. She wound her arms back and lunged them towards him banging on his back. She even tried grabbing the girl’s flailing arms, but could only she her transparent hands slipping through the girl. 

The wreckless man was only a few feet away from deep end when he slipped on the wet surface. He tried to regain his balance, but it was too late, he started to go down. As he fell forward, the beautiful girl flew from over his shoulder, and hit her head on the edge of the pool. The man fell on top of her, and everyone alive and dead in the room heard the small breathy grunt of pain she released. The man tried to get up and pick her up, but his inebriation caused him to drop her a second time, at least, successfully in the pool. The clear water turned red around her.

Ruby dove after her and continued to attempt to rescue her. Everyone on surface starred, mesmerized, as their own friend sunk to the bottom of the pool. Ruby helplessly tried to pull her but her hands just fell through. She would occasionally see that she made movement in the water, but could only move her hair or limp limbs. There was nothing to do but continue her rope pulling motion hoping to make contact. There was finally a hand that held Ruby’s arm tight as she brought the girl to safety.

“Thank you!” the girl gargled and gasped. “What’s your name?”

Ruby stood still. “Oh, me, Ruby.” 

“I can’t believe them! They’re always like this, and they leave you to save me! Guys!” She turned to confront her friends, but no more words came out. Her friends were dragging her lifeless body out of the pool. 

“Oh, Lord, I think it’s kicking in,” the girl said. 

She watched her friends prop up her body on the pool bench the newspaper man sat at, but he was long gone. They argued about what to do, where to go, what might happen. The girl said nothing, just watched. Observed as her friends decided what to do with her dead body. As they fought over jail time and what would be right. She sat silently. Glaring.

They had decided it’d be best that they tightly tie her to a pool chair, and throw it overboard. The party of people searched around the room and rummaged through their purses to find anything that would help weigh down the chair and body. “I found a decorative anchor” a girl called. “I found a real anchor!” Another voice called. The two ghosts watched from the exit of the pool deck, a party of people tip the chair overboard. After a moment of shared silence, they left. She chased the group of friends as they left. But as she attempted to leave the threshold of the pool deck, she appeared at the opposite end, where Jack played.

“Rubes! It’s the pretty girl you were looking at!” Jack called. 

The girl paid no attention to his words, only his blue skin that made him look a subspecies of human. “Guys? I think the acid is working! I see my own dead body, a girl that isn’t here, and little blue people. Guys?” she said. “Guys!”

There was a deathly silence. No one knew what to say. The girl had known, but did not want to accept it. She screamed, a long blood curdling screech. Though she didn’t have working ears, it rang over and over in Ruby’s head.

“Sweetie, I think you’re one of us now,” Ruby said.

“And what is that?” the girl asked, but not in a way one usually asks questions.

“Dead,” Ruby said. She wanted to expand her answer. To make it more satisfying or easier to understand where she was. Of course, Ruby knew nothing else as well. The only thing she could think to do was cling to her arm and stroke it. This was less satisfying, given a touch between ghosts is a disappointing comparison between humans. It can only be described as emptier.

“Well then, I guess this is my life--well, afterlife, now,” she said. “What’s your name?” she asked.

“It hasn’t changed. It’s still Ruby,” she smiled. Ruby continued her single finger petting.

The girl laughed and apologized. “I guess I’m still a little buzzed. I had some weed before I...died.”

“Well, if that’s a good feeling then you’ll be delighted to know that’s how you’ll feel for eternity!” Ruby said.

“That’s comforting. And how about you? What will we do?” she asked.

When you’re dead you can’t blush. There was no blood to rush anywhere in your body. Yet, Ruby felt herself blush. She was flirting. For the first time in thirty years she was flirting.

“Slow down, Miss, I don’t even know your name,” Ruby giggled.

The newly dead girl nervously jerked her head to meet Ruby’s eyes. Ruby watched her eyes widen, then soften.

“I’m Diane,” she smiled down at the girl hanging to her arm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I like it better than I remember, I wanna finish it! Leave kudos of you want it finished.


End file.
